


L’ultima malefatta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [28]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Incest, M/M, PWP, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore fraterno che muta e marcisce in puro desiderio.Partecipa al BWW.Prompt: Thor MCU, Thor/Loki, amnesia





	L’ultima malefatta

L’ultima malefatta

 

Loki piegò le labbra in un sorriso storto, accarezzando i capelli corti di Thor, osservando divertito lo sguardo spento di quest’ultimo nell’unico occhio aperto.

“Ti sei comportato bene senza di me?” domandò.

Thor annuì lentamente, l’occhio finto di un altro colore si muoveva sotto la palpebra chiusa.

Loki giocherellò con il collare dorato del fratello e gli leccò l’orecchio, guardandolo rabbrividire e gli passò la mano sulla schiena nuda.

\- Ho visto il futuro, la tua decadenza. Il destino è cambiato, il tesseract è finito nelle mie mani. Non potevo permettere ti riducessi ad un mostro infelice solo per la mia morte.

Che Asgard si fotta. Non ti perderò, sei mio.

Peccato averlo rischiato di capire troppo tardi. Non permetterò che succeda alla nostra dimensione quello che è successo alla linea temporale vicina.

Bastava uccidere Thanos prima che venisse al mondo, recuperando tutte le gemme. L’ho fatto, ora sono io il signore dell’universo. Anche il tuo signore e padrone, fratello – pensò.

“Mi siete mancato” disse Thor con voce strascicata.

Loki lo fece stendere e si mise a cavalcioni sul suo corpo ignudo, sentendo le catene cigolare.

Afferrò la virilità di Thor e lo sentì gemere, quest’ultimo gettò indietro la testa, strisciandola sul letto candido, e sporse in fuori il bacino, boccheggiando.

Loki lo ascoltò gemere eccitato, stuzzicando il suo membro con le dita sottili, sfiorandolo anche con le unghie aguzze.

“Pa-padrone… Ricorderò il mio nome?” biascicò Thor.

Loki gli leccò il collo, i capelli mori gli ricadevano lunghi intorno al viso.

“Non preoccuparti dei tuoi vecchi ricordi. L’importante è crearne di nuovi insieme” disse.

\- Se sapessi la verità saresti tu a pregarmi di privarti della libertà pur di non perdermi. La mia follia era niente rispetto alla tua a causa del dolore.

Tu, signore della guerra, combattente degno del martello, ti sei visto scavalcare persino dai soldatini della terra. Sei caduto nella polvere, schiacciato nell’orgoglio e nel cuore da un titano.

Ti hanno umiliato e reso un semplice gladiatore, privato dell’onore tagliandoti i capelli, ti hanno ucciso la madre, obbligato a far esplodere il tuo pianeta, e non era ancora abbastanza.

So quale sarebbe stato l’ultimo prezzo che il destino avrebbe richiesto: la tua vita – pensò Loki, finendo di prepararlo con tre dita.

Lo penetrò con ritmo incalzante, il corpo massiccio di Thor tremava e si dimenava, nel tentativo di andargli incontro. Thor gemeva di piacere, lasciando che l’altro entrasse sempre più a fondo in lui.

Gli occhi verde smeraldo di Loki s’illuminavano di rosso e ogni tanto la sua pelle diventava blu.

\- Finché il mio potere sarà al suo apice, non rammenterai nulla. Quest’amnesia è opera mia.

Non permetterò che niente ti allontani da me, nulla. Ti renderò perennemente felice, al mio fianco.

Non soffrirai, mai, non ti lascerò solo. Questo è un giuramento – pensò il dio dell’inganno. Gli morse il labbro a sangue, ignorando lo sperma di Thor che scivolava umido sulle sue gambe affusolate e sode.

Thor teneva i pugni stretti, le catene sbattevano ritmicamente sul letto.

“Sì, padrone! Sì!” gridò, mentre Loki veniva dentro di lui.

Thor si accasciò esausto, mentre il fratello scivolava fuori di lui, abbandonandosi sul suo petto massiccio e glabro.


End file.
